


1:25

by asaprockme



Series: I Will Always Love You [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaprockme/pseuds/asaprockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1:25 in the fucking morning and I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:25

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote a while ago, so here you go :)

It's 1:25 AM and I'm in bed. I'm thinking about your unruly, chocolate hair with lazy eyes from lack of sleep, or the dip at the top of your plum colored lips. I'm thinking about the emerald gleam of your irises and the curve of your collarbones that sit at the top of your chest.

You're still beautiful—the memory I have of you, of course. And when I close my eyes at night, I still think of you; all of you. I still hear your velvety voice in my ear even though you're no longer here. I still feel your smooth hands gliding across my hips so they could capture me in a warm cuddle before bed. It still feels like your limbs are tangled with mine just like a pair headphones that you stuff in your pocket and kind of forget about.

Your name is still on my lips, your hands are still on my hips, or so it seems. Zayn tells me that I should get over you now;  _it's been four months, Niall,_  he says. Louis says it's a phase, that I'll be good and ready one day. But you see, Harry, that day is not today—it's not tomorrow or the next or the next. It's not next week or next month or even  _next_   _year_. It's not until you come back or at least try to explain to me why you left in the first place.

And I know—I know you claim that we were ' _just growing apart'_  or we ' _just weren't meant to be'_ , but come on.  _Bullshit_. Why did we kiss, why did we hug, why did we  _love_  if we weren't meant to be? You at least owe me that. I deserve that much, I think.

And it's 1:25 AM—it's fucking 1:25 AM and I'm in bed. I'm tired and I'm thinking about you and your fucking unruly hair and your stupid fucking lips and I'm thinking of your goddamn eyes, and  _god_ , I hate you. I hate you so fucking much.

I hate how I'm still thinking about you, I hate how I still feel you touching me, breathing me, being  _near_  me. I hate you, Harry Styles. I fucking hate you.

But guess what? I love you.

It's 1:25 in the fucking morning and I love you.

I  _still_  love you.

_I will always love you._


End file.
